


Adonis: Recuerdos amorosos.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p>
<p>"Sherlock no recuerda el nombre de muchas personas, a nuestro amigo, Greg Lestrade, solía llamarlo Gabin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adonis: Recuerdos amorosos.

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores, son one shots y drabbles sin continuidad.

**_ El blog del doctor John Watson. _ **

**_ En como dejar los cigarrillos con abrazos. _ **

* * *

Sherlock y yo éramos dos hombres muy públicos, toda nuestra vida estaba en el internet. Por eso no es extraño que toda Inglaterra supiera de nuestro estatus de pareja, hiciera comentarios sobre ello y por su puesto sobre su credibilidad de cuando él aún estaba vivo. Parece que hablar sobre un hombre muerto es lo único que se hace por estos días.

 

Sherlock Holmes era un gran hombre, era el hombre de mi vida. El hizo mis días más emocionantes, hizo que mis días fueran dignos de ser vividos, yo despertaba todos los días para encontrar ese hombre sentado en la cama leyendo un libro mientras acariciaba mi cabello distraídamente. Jamás desperté una mañana solo en la cama. Ahora los diarios venden artículos horribles sobre ese hombre, pero yo no tengo nada. Además de nuestros recuerdos.

 

Lo cierto es que este blog comenzó como una forma de expresar mis sentimientos de forma creativa. Un consejo de mi psicóloga.

 

Como este nuevo consejo; Mi novio (Dios, esa palabra suena tan juvenil), acaba de morir y mi psicóloga me dijo que tratara de escribir sobre nuestros recuerdos felices, como una forma de bloquear las atrocidades que se están publicando en los diarios. Para que sea capaz de pensar en nuestros recuerdos como pareja y no en lo que se está publicando sobre su vida, para que encuentre confort en nuestros mejores momentos.

 

No creo que sirva de mucho, porque mi piso está lleno de recuerdos felices; cada vez que entro a la cocina, cada vez que me siento en _mi_ sillón, cada vez que me voy a acostar en _nuestra_ cama. Mi piso está lleno de recuerdos felices y la verdad es que la última vez que me hice un té y no me acordé de no hacer el segundo… bueno, digamos que esa pistola en lo profundo de mi cajón se veía como un dulce alivio.

 

Pero no, no quiero suicidarme, porque Sherlock me miraría con esa cara de desaprobación que odiaba tanto cuando estaba fija en mí.

 

Pero, bueno, vasta de esto, aquí hay unos cuantos hechos de Sherlock que me hacen sonreír. Antes de contarles nuestro recuerdo más feliz.

 

Sherlock era sorprendentemente bueno con los animales, un día llegó al departamento con dos cachorros de bulldog inglés, todavía puedo recordar su rostro en blanco cuando los cachorros ocultos en su abrigo comenzaron a ladrar frente a la señora Hudson. Aun puedo recordar su rostro abatido cuando la señora Hudson nos hizo regalarlos.

 

Sherlock no recuerda el nombre de muchas personas, a nuestro amigo, Greg Lestrade, solía llamarlo Gabin.

 

Los padres de Sherlock son personas comunes y corrientes, a veces me pregunto cómo dos personas tan ordinarias pudieron criar a dos hombres tan extraordinarios. Por cierto los padres Holmes son personas encantadoras.

 

Sherlock era un hombre de gustos dulces, su té no era lo suficientemente dulce hasta que tuviera tres de azúcar. Yo en cambio, no tomo azúcar con mi té. El solía ponerle azúcar a mi té, solo para sentir el azúcar en mi boca.

 

Sherlock fumaba, como una locomotora, recuerdo quejarme cada vez que intentaba besarme después de fumar, porque su boca sabia como un cenicero. Ahora lamento no haberlo besado más.

 

Pero Sherlock, siempre dispuesto a tomar un buen desafío, decidió dejar de fumar.

 

Al principio no estaba mal, entonces los casos dejaron de llegar por un tiempo. “Es porque es invierno” Me dijo Sherlock mientras se mordía las uñas acurrucado en su sillón “La gente se vuelve extremadamente perezosa en invierno”

****

Recuerdo sonreír y decirle que yo estaba en vacaciones de invierno, verlo animarse, aunque sea un poco y seguirme con la mirada hasta la cocina mientras yo nos preparaba té.

 

Al día siguiente, Sherlock parecía poder matar por un cigarro o un caso.

 

“¿No hay nada en el blog?” Me preguntó mientras se movía impasible por el piso, aún en sus pijamas pero vibrando con esa energía contenida que parecía tener a montones.

“No” Respondí yo divertido “Nada”

“John” Me dijo.

“Sherlock” Respondí.

“Necesito un cigarro” Dijo.

 

Yo me paré y caminé hacia él, tomé su abrigo desde el sillón y me lo puse por encima de la espalda. “Yo tengo frio” Le dije “Necesito unos abrazos en la cama”  Susurré contra sus labios “Y tal vez unos cuantos besos”

 

Ahora, siento que necesito decir esto, pero Sherlock es una persona sorprendentemente cariñosa cuando está con la persona apropiada. Esa tarde, y todos los otros días en que no teníamos nada que hacer, lo pasamos en la cama, entre las sabanas, pasando el rato en los brazos del otro.

 

Me siento orgullosos de decir que Sherlock dejo de fumar, porque él siempre cumplía con sus objetivos.

 

No, no sé que más decir… ese es mi momento, nuestro momento, jamás he sido más feliz que cuando pasaba mis momentos con Sherlock Holmes.

 

Y lo extraño, cada segundo de cada día. No estoy seguro de que pueda dejar de extrañarlo.

 

Pero al menos, tengo sus recuerdos.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
